Untitled
by CSIFan101
Summary: What happens when one CSI' past comes back to haunt them, and also causes problems for the rest of the team. AU NS GrissSara Friendship. Please RR


**Summary: What happens when one CSI' past comes back to haunt them, and also causes problems for the rest of the team.**

**Author's Note: This is my first story, but please review as I would really like to hear your thoughts and critisisms on this.**

**_Flashback _**

**_23rd December 1976_**

_It was a cold and stormy night. The trees rustled in the wind, casting shadows against the windows of the buildings. The wind howling like that of a wolf under a full moon. The thunder and lightening crashing like drums against the sky setting of vast amounts of colour. The dark night sky setting of the haunted feel of the tiny town below.  
_

_The tiny town was usually quiet in the dead of night, all that is except a small Bed and Breakfast that has been closed down for the season due to bad weather and the lack of occupants in the area. The lights switched on and curtains closed, screaming and shouting coming from the occupants inside. A small child runs across the upstairs landing to hide in the linen cupboard away from the warring voices of her parents in the bedroom close by.  
_

_Holding her teddy bear close to her in a crushing hug, the young child with shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, trying to drown out the screaming and shouting, trying to hide from the thunder and lightening outside, curls up on the floor in an attempt to drown out the noise and get some sleep unsuccessfully. The door to the cupboard creaks open a second time, the young girl shifts slightly, moving over to make room for her blonde haired blue eyed companion, her older brother by just a few years. She whimpers softly as he moves to hug her close to him before he pulls an old and worn blanket over them both before settling into a light and unsettled sleep._

**23rd December 2006**

The flashing lights of the police and ambulance broke the silence in the hot and humid night air as they travelled through the desert. Following close behind was a band of the most elite crime scene investigators in two separate vehicles.

In the first vehicle sat two of the most experienced investigators. The driver, a male in his early 50's, greying hair with intellectual blue eyes and wearing glasses sat listening to his two team mates sending banter between them, yet still he was not a part of the conversation, preferring to keep to himself. Next to him, in the passenger seat sat a strawberry blonde woman with an amazing figure sat making remarks to the youngest and least experienced investigator who was sat in the back of the vehicle. The youngest member had blonde hair, usually spiky, but since his days as the resident lab rat, he seemed to have toned down a small amount although he still had his sense of fun, had seemed to have grown up more during his time doing his proficiency. He had brown eyes and in his early 30's.

The second vehicle however seemed to be much quieter than the first. The driver, another male of african-american origin with brown hair and the most expressive green eyes anyone had ever seen, was quietly talking to his companion who was sat in the passenger seat about the latest computer games. His companion had brown hair and brown eyes, he also had a tendency to wear his heart on his sleeve when it came to cases, mostly with those involving children. Sat in the back staring out of the window with a sombre look on her face sat another investigator, ignoring the other two talking about computer games, was of a much slender build than the woman in the other vehicle although she also had a natural beauty about her, with shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, she sat thinking about past events in her life, she was as intelligent as the others but had a more distinct quality about her. She spent most of her time trying to hide her emotions from others. Domestic cases always seemed to get to her, although with her past it was to be expected.

All thoughts came to a halt as did the vehicles as they reached their crime scene.


End file.
